Alza's Awaiting
Alza's Awaiting this is a episode in Unlatibility. Plot We saw a green and red light suddenly collide, as the two light's filled the area. After the flashes disappeared, we saw Four Arms and Rath. It zooms in on the aliens. Four Arms has a red trix, and Rath has a green one. Rath (Unlatibility): Give it up, Albedo! Negative Four Arms: Make me! They both jumped into the air, and slammed at each other. Albedo falls and slides, but Noah flies backwards hitting the wall of what appears to be a cave. A boulder falls, hits Noah, and then rolls off of him. He reverted back. Negative Four Arms: Adios Segurason! Albedo hopped away. The screen then fades to black. Noah wakes up and finds himself surrounded by two on Kyurem. Ben: Aw'dee? Unnamed female Kyurem: (asked) Ben? You alright? Ben: Where's mah cheesecake!?!? Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): We didn't buy any... Ben: I WANT MEOW MIX! Ben looked at the X-Drivetrix. Ben: OOH SHINY! Ben slapped it down and transformed into Terraspin. Ben flies away. Terraspin (Unlatibility): WEE! Ben shot random air blasts at buildings. Unnamed female Kyurem: What's going on with that adult? Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): He's gone crazy! And stuff... Ben is still flying around blasting stuff. He eventually crashes into a cybernetic kitten flying through the 5th dimension. Ben goes flying down to the ground. He crashes into a building and reverts back. Retared Voice: ...Do you like waffles? Meanwhile... A unnamed Kyurem #5, 67, and 5 are watching the news. He landed. News guy: Be on the look out for a retard with a Gir shirt and a watch, m'k! He turns into flying turtles, epic looking technologic blob, and some other retards. M'k! When he DNA Splicers at the another form and turning him into Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form in the off-screen. Ben: Epicfaildescription. News guy: Epic fail YO MAMA. Ben: B-bu-buuuttttt-but my mama isn't an epic fail! News guy: Epic fail at saying butt. Ben: "-_-" Suddenly, Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form over used Overheat burst a hole through the wall and break the TV, too. Ben: (slow motion) TTEEEEVVEEEEEEE! Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form (Unlatibility): YOUR UNDER-ARREST FOR BEING UTTERLY STUPID. Ben: A'dweeeeee? (transformed) WATH! Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form (Unlatibility): It's Rath, you idiot. Rath (Wath, Unlatibility): NU, ITSS WWAAAATTHHH. (scratches at female Kyurem turning him into derezzed out) Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form (Unlatibility): female Kyurem, No! Ben runs away. Rath (Wath, Unlatibility): (screaming) I WANT MAI MOMMEH! Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form and others Kyurem gets up, grabs a walky talky and says... Unnamed Kyurem #6: GET HIM! All others Kyurem and Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form after using Fly are chasing Ben. Rath (Wath, Unlatibility): What's my catchphrase? Oh yeah. GET OFF MY LAWN, KYUREM! Ben then stupidly runs into a wall. Mirror Drakath, and all 1.3/1.5L variant come out of nowhere and blast the Kyurems away. Turn-in Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form (Unlatibility): GIVE HIM A BREAK. He's retarded. Rath (Wath, Unlatibility): WHOOOOOOO, ARE YOU CALLING THAT WORD. Suddenly, the screen closes up on Ben. He says "I LIKE TRAINZ." CHOOOO CHOOO! Mirror Drakath, Turn-in Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form, and Turn-in Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): .... Suddenly, a train runs them over. They live, but are injured. Ben stares at the Kyurems. "I..LIKE..TR-" Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form (Unlatibility): RUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN! Kyurems run. Turn-in Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility): Is this a real episode? Um, maybe? Narrator: OTHER! *Sticks tongue out* Turn-in Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form (Unlatibility): If you guys are done breaking the fourth wall, let's get to the retard. The three went to Ben. "DOUGHNUTS." Ben transforms into Shocksquatch and pushed everyone away with his furryness. He then electrocuted everyone. Although Turn-in Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form via the electricity. "CHOO CHOO" Ben ran away. Mirror Drakath: That happened. Where Ben is... Suddenly, a giant kitty landed in front of Ben. Kitty: YOU MUST COME INSIDE OF ME AND GO THROUGH TONS OF OBSTACLEZ AND STUFFZ SO U CAN BE NORMALZ AND STUFFZ SO COME ON MANZ. Ben: Mmmk. He jumped up the Kitty's throat, but suddenly got stuck. The cat started coughing, and spit Noah out in a hairball. Cat: Oops, hairball. Ben jumped back up the cat's throat. They flew away like a pig! The landed in an obstacle course. Kitty: You shall pass these trials to get your intelligence back! Do you accept!? Ben burped. Kitty: I'll take that as a yes. Ben ran through a puddle of acid. He came out and his legs were burned all crispy like! Ben: Absofusion! Mah legs smell tasty! He called Absofusion into Turn-in Perodua Viva SX Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form is a female Galvanic Mechamorph, Turn-in Perodua Viva SX Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form and reformed his legs. He walked to the next obstacle, where a giant door is. Other turned crazy at Ben. Giant door: WHAT IS THE PASSWORD. Turn-in Perodua Viva SX Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form (Unlatibility): (BEEP) YOU! Giant door: DUDE, DO U KNO HOW MEAN THAT EES! Ben: No man, that's the password. Giant door: Oh. OK. Ben uses USB at X-Drivetrix the passcode is 3300, the opens the screen. Ben: Turn-in Perodua Viva SX Plug-in Hybrid uses password is "Dial? the starting the program!" The door opened. Ben walked into him. The next obstacle...was beating The kitty in a game of Mario Kart! They both grabbed a controller and played. Noah selected Yoshi while Kitty was Bowser. Kitty: I'm gonna win! Ben: I WONED! Turn-in Perodua Viva SX Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form (Unlatibility): (faceplam) Kitty: Oh poop. Ben exited through another door ("Password?" "(BEEP) YOU!" "Dial? the starting the program!") He went to a tube that had a green brain inside. Ben: It's so meowzers! Turn-in Perodua Viva SX Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form other Brain (Unlatibility): I shall gift you with your lost brain smartness. Turn-in Perodua Viva SX Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form shot a blast at Ben's head. The screen turned black. Ben wakes up in the Kyurems infirmary. Ben: What happened? Hey! I'm smarticle again! Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form (Unlatibility): This is the most random episode of this show... a month later. THE END. Category:Episodes